Not As Promised
by badly-knitted
Summary: The boys of the 27th are finally moving into their new precinct house. Set during Vol. 7, Act 19, and references to Vol. 4, Act 11. Written for Challenge 164: House at fan flashworks.


**Title:** Not As Promised

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Drake, Diana Spacey.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19, and references to Vol. 4, Act 11.

 **Summary:** The boys of the 27th are finally moving into their new precinct house.

 **Word Count:** 714

 **Content Notes:** None needed.

 **Written For:** Challenge 164: House at fan_flashworks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

They'd been squeezed into the Bronx Precinct House, alongside the people who usually worked there, ever since the unfortunate incident when the building housing the 27th Precinct had been razed to the ground by a mad bomber. Which, incidentally, had definitely NOT been Dee's fault, no matter what some people might have thought; that sucker was going to blow whatever, Dee had just accidentally speeded it up by a few minutes.

While the whole gang appreciated the hospitality of the guys in the Bronx, everybody agreed it had been kinda cramped for both squads, and facilities had been stretched almost to breaking point, but they'd muddled through. The only thing that had kept complaints from the cops of the 27th to a minimum was the promise that they'd be getting a new place just as soon as it was ready.

Their very own purpose built, brand spanking new precinct house. Dee could practically smell it, all fresh wood, paint and plaster, with new furniture probably still wrapped in plastic. That dream had been keeping them going for over a year, floating just out of reach, like visions of an oasis dancing in front of a man lost in the desert. Just knowing what was to come had made up for the lack of elbowroom and the longer commutes they'd had to endure.

But now, at long last, their seemingly endless wait was finally coming to an end, and it couldn't come fast enough for Dee. Whenever the officers and detectives of the 27th weren't otherwise occupied investigating crimes, they were kept busy packing up files, paperwork, personal belongings, anything that wasn't still being used, and preparing it all for transport to the 27th Precinct's new home.

An air of anticipation hung over them, like a bunch of kids waiting to be let into a new playground. Dee grinned at the thought; it was gonna be awesome; all that space and new toys!

"Pack up, guys. It's time!" Drake called, interrupting Dee's thoughts.

Shoving the last few items into the boxes on their borrowed desks, and picking them up, Dee and Ryo joined their colleagues, filing out of the Bronx station and into their cars, forming a convoy, following their chief through the city streets.

Their excitement didn't last long. When they pulled up in front of their new home, all they could do was stare; it wasn't at all what they'd been expecting. For one thing, it wasn't the new building they'd been promised. It was shabby and lived in, and familiar to most of them from various work-related errands. Was this some kind of bad joke?

"Isn't this the 19th Precinct?" Ryo asked, a little hesitantly.

He wasn't mistaken. Apparently a decision had been made to combine the small 19th precinct with the Bronx, which meant the 27th would take over their old precinct house, and some of their personnel too.

Dee was incensed; they'd been played! What a letdown. Fair to say that no one was happy about it, not that they were given any choice in the matter.

Ryo, being the kinda guy he was, tried valiantly to smooth the squad's ruffled feathers, but Dee wasn't in the mood; he wanted to hold on to his righteous anger. Even the fact that he and Ryo had their own office wasn't going to mollify him. They'd been well and truly gypped!

Dee grumbled and groused as he and Ryo unpacked in their new office, making sure everyone within earshot knew he wasn't happy. His hopes had been dashed; everything had started out so well, but it had been going downhill steadily ever since they'd left their temporary home in the Bronx. Surely the day couldn't possibly get any worse?"

The door to their office abruptly burst open and a way too cheery, not to mention familiar, female voice rang out.

"Congrats on your 'new' office!"

Dee gritted his teeth. Okay, so he'd been wrong; there really was something worse than what they'd already been through today, and it went by the name of FBI Agent Diana Spacey. What the hell was the Sea Hag doing here? And with flowers, no less! Did she think the 27th was throwing a housewarming party? This really was the last thing he needed! He was doomed.

.

The End


End file.
